Recently, various types of accessories have been developed such that users can easily carry portable devices, such as mobile phones, PMPs, or the like. As an example, a strap-shaped accessory is provided on one side of a portable device, thereby enabling convenient carrying.
Generally, the portable device is held with the hand and then used. However, when a moving image is viewed for a long period of time or in some cases, the portable device may be supported on a bottom surface, such as the surface of a table or the like, and then used. Although the strap-shaped accessory enables the portable device to be conveniently carried, it is difficult to use it to support the portable device on a bottom surface, such as the surface of a table or the like.
For this reason, a problem arises in that a separate accessory (as an example, a support stand) must be used to support the portable device on a bottom surface, such as the surface of a table or the like.
Korean Patent Application No. 10-2013-0040554 discloses an accessory for a portable device.